Fun gone wrong
by son of blu and jewel
Summary: Dont you hate it when you try to trick someone or play a prank one them and some one gets hurt or killed?
1. the mistake

A/N THIS IS THE SEQUEL THE FREE SPRITED BLU HERE I GO.

Blu and Jewel had been living in the jungle for a month which is the same time Jewel has been pregnant, Blu was being over protective and told Jewel to stay in the hollow but she refused and had to convince her mate that nothing bad would happen, nothing until this morning any way.

"Jewel I'm back and I brought your favorite."

"Again Blu don't you get tired of mangos."

"Yea but you don't."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I-I just meant that you don't get tired of the taste."

"Really because it sounds like you're calling me fat."

"No Jewel never you the perfect mate a bird could have."

"Thank you Blu your so sweet." They gave each other a quick kiss and started eating the mango but Jewel look up and saw that Blu wasn't eating.

"You're not going to eat?"

"Well it's just that the last time I did I had to get another one."

"SEE YOU ARE CALLING ME FAT!"

"What no, no I just mint uh… um HEAR HAVE A GRAPE!" and Blu through a grape at Jewel and it splattered on her head feathers as she tried to doge it.

"BLU WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm sorry." He laughed. "I count resist."

"Now you're going to wish you have!" she got up and Blu flew out the door.

"You're going to have to catch me first."

He was flying at full speed with jewel on his tail, and while he was flying he remembered that Jewel was pregnant and he was about to stop and tell he to take it easy, but when he looked back he saw her on a branch handing by her stomach she was just on there not moving an inch Blu flew to her side.

"Jewel what's wrong how you hit this are you all right?"

She threw up and then spoke "Blu take me to Túlio… NOW!" She screeched.

Blu didn't argue he picked her up whit his talons and flew as fast as his wings would take him, on his way he passed by Rafael and Eva before ether one of them opened there beak he said "Sorry no time Jewels hurt!" Once he arrived he banged his head on the door over and over for someone to open it but no one did then he remembered… "Carnival C*** EVERY THING IS CLOSED… wait the book store." He flew as fast as he can to the new Blu bird book store lucky it wasn't too far, but Jewel vomited once more and started to faint. "Hold on Jewel hold on!" Blu shouted and he smashed through the window he used himself as a shield and made Shure to protect her stomach and eyes, and they landed on the checkout counter, Túlio came down angrily and said. "Who's there?" and he saw Blu and Jewel and the counter they seemed to be just fine and then Jewel coughed up blood. He rushed to her and picked her up and he asked Blu what's wrong and he quickly picked himself up and rubbed his stomach Túlio then tenderly moved his palm across Jewels stomach and he felt three lumps on her stomach. "LINDA GET MY TOOLS!"

5 long hours later.

Jewel awoke in a big soft thing (a bed) as she put it in her thoughts she rubbed he stomach and felt nothing her birthing got heavier as she tried again and again just to the same outcome, just then Túlio came in and said. "Sorry Jewel there gone whatever you hit you hit it to hard I'm sorry." He then walked out and she heard sobbing emanating from upstairs she slowly walked to the stairs and flew up to see Blu being comforted by Linda when she saw Jewel she left the room to give them some time to their selves. Blu went down to Jewel and said. "Jewel… I'm so sorry i-I." he didn't finish he didn't feel like he could then Jewel spoke.

"Blu?"

"Yes Jewel."

"Blu i…i…I'm GANA KILL YOU!"

"What?" and she punched him in the face.

A/N THAT'S ALL FOR NOW TILL NEXT TIME BLU JR OUT


	2. what happened?

A/N R&R PLZ.

Jewel punched Blu in the face and he fell to the floor, she then pinned him down and started choking him crushing his neck as tight as she could and then shouted. "WHY, WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM FROM ME THEY WERE YOUR CHILDREN AND YOU KILLED THEM!" He tried to say something but was unable to from the lack of air, and finally fainted she let go of him. And screamed as loud as she possibly could she wondered why this was happing to her she didn't do anything to deserve this all she wanted was a peaceful life with Blu, her love her, Romeo her light in the dark now she hoped to never see him again for the reminder of time or she just might kill him literally little did she know that he would give up or quit or surrender until he won her back no matter what happen even if she did attempt to kill him he keep coming back over and over again. Linda and Túlio came running up seeing who made the screech and if someone was in trouble or not and then she saw jewel standing in front of a unconscious Blu, she darted out of the room as fast as she could.

"What happened why… why did Jewel do this?"

"Probably because of their lost, she might have thought that it was Blu's fault."

Some were in the jungle

Jewel was flying as fast as her wings would carry her she didn't know where she was going, she didn't care she just needed some time to think time to herself.

Blu just waking up.

He got up and saw that he was on Linda's couch he got up slowly and looked around nobody was there so he squawked… nothing he tried again still no response. "Guess there out getting food or something, hey were is jewel did something happen argggg I can't remember anything what happened WOW this is annoying whatever I'll just go back to the hollow." He said as he took off to his house, flying through the jungle passing by trees filed with birds gossiping he just ignored them all and headed for his hollow first he took a stop to get some water, as he landed he dunked his head down in a puddle to sip up some h2o, as he brought his head up he saw that some blood was left in the water from him. "That's weird." He thought out loud, but surged it off and flew to his hollow when he arrived he saw a crying Jewel. "J-Jewel what's wrong?"

"What's wrong did you just say what's wrong?"

"Yeah you're crying."

"Blu my whole life my mother and father told me a story about a legendary bird that restored life and took it from undeserving people and some birds tried to take that power-" She was cut off by Blu.

"Blab bla bla and he slayed the jabba woke and saved princes peach, Jewel I'm not trying to be rude but I just want to know what's wrong."

"You really don't remember?"

"Yes."

"Well allow me to jog your memory."

A/N SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE AND SHORT CHAPTER I A AM GOING TO DO SHORTER CHAPTERS FOR FASTER UPDATES LATERZ.


End file.
